Kindergarten Romance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Kindergarten!AU. Hermione is Scorpius' kindergarten teacher. What does that mean for Dramione?


**Written For:**

 **For Jas** : Dramione: [AU] Kids/Kindergarten

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around The World in Thirty-One Days  
France - Event: First Kiss

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Book Club: Mare Barrow – (trope) love triangle, (pairing) Draco/Hermione, (word) Lightning

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime: Genetic Emancipation - (character) Draco Malfoy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gobstones  
Green Stone - Autumn  
Prompts - (color) Forest Green / (weather) windy / (color) chestnut brown

 **Musical Category Competition:** Sweeney Todd  
No Place Like London - Write about someone who's travelled extensively enjoying their return home.

 **Kindergarten Romance**

Hermione smiled at Ron Weasley and tried to not grimace at the way he looked at her with clear lust in his eyes. "Shouldn't you take Hugo and leave so you can get him to your ex-wife's home?"

He kept smiling in a way he thought was charming. "I have time."

Over Ronald's shoulder, she noticed a blond man that she had never seen before walk into the classroom. Her heart jumped in her chest at the sight of the attractive man. She instinctively knew who he was. He might have never picked up a child in her class before, but he looked eerily similar to one of the kids.

He also gave Hermione the perfect excuse to get out of the conversation. "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley. I'm needed elsewhere." She quickly walked away, mindful of Ronald's glare at her back. Or maybe the glare was aimed at the man she was walking towards.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

He arched an eyebrow. "How did you know who I was?"

"I can imagine you looked like just like Scorpius does now when you were his age."

"Aww, yes, he has inherited my natural good looks."

Hermione laughed. "Modest as well. I'm surprised to meet you. Since Scorpius has been in my class, you've never once picked him up."

"I've been working in a different country. Just got home two days ago. And I have to say, I'm thrilled to be back. Hoping to develop a better relationship with Scorpius now that I'm here to stay."

Her eyes softened. "I hope you develop a better relationship as well. Astoria is a lovely woman and a great mother, but every boy should have a good relationship with his father."

.He smirked. "I'll keep that mind." He walked away from her to collect the six-year-old boy who eagerly jumped into his father's arms.

Hermione couldn't help but watch the father/son interaction. She had never felt so drawn to a parent of one of her students before, and she knew it was a dangerous feeling. She couldn't stop it, though.

X

Hermione took a deep breath as the kids all waited on the bench in the windy autumn weather. Her chestnut brown eyes looked at each of her kids before they settled on Hugo Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

The boys' friendship was odd, especially since their fathers hadn't made their animosity a secret. Hugo was a loud, outgoing child, with an affinity for dirt. On the other hand, Scorpius was more reserved. And he loved being clean. It was nice they didn't allow their differences stop them from being friends. She wished their fathers were as mature.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron happily greeted. She stifled her groan. Why did he have to say hello to her? Couldn't he just quietly pick up Hugo and leave without making a nuisance of himself.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"It's a lovely day. A perfect day for romance."

She crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she had thought to grab her sweater from her desk. "I don't think so. Most people don't associate autumn with love. That's more of a spring thing."

"Still, that doesn't mean romance can't happen."

As if he was a breath of fresh air, she caught sight of Draco in a lovely forest green shirt and black slacks. His piercing grey eyes stood out even more in the outfit. "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley."

As she walked away from the disgruntled redhead, it came to her like a bolt of lightning. She got annoyed when Ronald talked to her instead of simply taking Hugo and leaving. And yet, she went out of her way to talk to Draco. It would be easy to lie and say to herself it was because she wanted to get away from Ronald, but she had a feeling that even if there was no Ronald Weasley trying to date her, Hermione would still engage Draco in conversation.

"Have you had a good day so far?" she asked.

"Yes. Actually, I need some advice. I'm taking a leave of absence from work in order to spend some quality time with Scorpius. Do you have any ideas about what I can do with him? I fear you may know him better than I do."

Hermione's cheeks warmed at the blatant admiration in his voice. "I actually have just the idea for you. Every year, my kindergarten class puts on a Halloween skit. I always ask for parent volunteers. Would you be interested?"

He gazed at her with such intensity that shivers went up and down her spine, and she wasn't sure if it was strictly from the wind. "It would be my pleasure."

"I'll help too," Ronald butted into their conversation.

Draco glared at him and Hermione kept a placid look on her face. "Don't you have to work?"

Ron grinned. "I can take some time off. Anything for Hugo."

Hermione wanted to say he didn't have to, but she was sure he had overheard her need for parent volunteers. She said the only thing she could in these circumstances. "Great."

X

Hermione was working on an angel costume for little Cynthia when Draco came up to her.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

She looked away from adjusting the fabric. "Wow, the point of this show is for the kids to do a dance routine for one song. What we need is a Halloween themed song, appropriate for Kindergartners. Can you find something?"

He nodded. "I'm on it, Captain Hermione."

She laughed when he saluted her. Her joviality was short-lived when Ronald came up to her. "Maybe I can help you with the costumes?"

She forced a smile when she looked at Ronald. "Okay, I need a clown and a ballerina costume. Maybe you can figure something out for one of them?"

"I thought I could help you with the angel costume you're working on?"

She quickly shook her head. "Nope, everyone works on their own costume, and if you finish, you work on a new one. That's how we get ready in time. Which one to do you want to do?"

His shoulders slumped. "I'll take the clown."

X

Draco found her as she was going to her car. "I think I found the perfect song. It's called Monster Mash." He took out his phone and pressed some buttons, and a song started playing.

Hermione tapped her foot, nodding at the words. She grinned after the last word was sung. "It is perfect!"

In her excitement, she threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Her eyes widened, and she quickly backed away. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You regret it?"

Was that disappointment in his voice?

Hermione shook her head in the negative. "I've been thinking about kissing you, but you're a parent of a current student. It would be wrong."

"Not if we can be mature about it," he whispered, pulling her to him for another kiss. She sighed into the kiss. She knew she shouldn't give in, but it was so hard to say no to him and his lips.

X

As the parents all clapped for their respective children, Hermione walked up on the constructed stage to start tearing it down. "Hello, Hermione. I think the skit was a great success."

She smiled happily. "It was. Probably one of the better years."

"I was thinking you and me should have dinner tonight."

She turned around and looked at him with an apology in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ronald. I already have a date tonight."

She waved at Draco who was crouched down in front of Scorpius, giving him a gigantic hug. Draco waved back.

Hermione couldn't wait until dinner.

xXx

(word count: 1,290)


End file.
